Case of the confused Vampire Crusader
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Natalie decides to introduce Nick to one of her favourite cartoons and strange things began to happen.


  
  
Disclaimer: Forever Knight is owned by Sony, Scooby-Doo is owned by Hanna Barbera. This is my first FK story! I did this as a challege on my FK list and just had to post it here. I hope you all like as I had fun writing this. Just a warning though, this is what happens when you have a niece that watches Scooby Doo 24 hours a day. ;)   
  
The First FKFanfic2 challenge, issued by Anita:  
  
Must have the following-  
bunny slippers  
a can of soda  
a pillow  
a bottle of nail polish  
and a wrench  
Must also involve Nick Nat and LaCroix.  
  
  
*Case of the Confused Vampire Crusader*   
  
  
  
Natalie entered Nick's loft, looking around as she struggled with the various items enclosed in her arms. It was movie night and Nick was nowhere to be found. Walking further in, Nick suddenly appeared behind her, "Hi, Nat!"   
  
Natalie let out a shriek as all of the items fell to the floor, "I REALLY hate it when you do that, Nick!" She gave the detective a smirk as she bent down to start retrieving what she had dropped, Nick, already starting to pick up the items, grabbed one of the tapes that Natalie had dropped, "Scooby-Doo? What's that?"   
  
Natalie's jaw instantly dropped, "You have never heard of Scooby-Doo?!?!?!"   
  
Nick raised an eyebrow and looked at the coroner, "Um...no." He replied sheepishly. Nat immediately grabbed his arm and led him over to the sofa, "It's one of the best cartoon shows there is. I use to watch it all of the time when I was a little girl."  
  
Nick watched Nat as she went to retrieve the other tapes. Walking to the fridge, she grabbed a can of soda and a bottle of blood for Nick, deciding she would actually be lenient on the vampire and not make him drink one of her 'creations' tonite.  
  
Returning to Nick, she handed him the bottle and a glass, then went to load the tape into the VCR. Grabbing a pillow and her soda, Nat settled down next to Nick and began to watch the video....  
  
  
After four hours, and the tape still playing, Nick just couldn't understand it. What was so exciting about this Scooby-Doo? It had a talking dog and the cases seemed to pretty much all be the same...chase the villain, unmask the villian. Nick took a glance at Natalie, who seemed completely enthralled watching. Nick leaned his head on the back of his couch and closed his eyes, taking a quick break....  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fred! Wake up, Fred!"   
  
Nick's eyes immediately shot open. Who was in his loft, and who was this Fred? He turned to see Nat, dressed in a Dark purple dress, lavender stalkings, and a green scarf tied around her neck. Her hair seemed to be much redder then normal also. She was sitting at a table, painting her nails, a bottle of nail polish infront of her.   
  
"What's going on Nat, and why are you dressed in that ridiculous outfit?"  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Who is Nat and what do you mean my outfit is ridiculous?!?!? My name is Daphne...and you're Fred, remember!?!?!"   
  
Nick looked down at himself and both eyebrows raised, he was wearing a white shirt and blue pants, an orange scarf tied around his neck. Suddenly, two others entered the room. A very tall man, wearing a green shirt and brown pants, looking a bit scruffy, and a young woman with glasses, wearing an orange turtle neck sweater and a red skirt...what was most shocking was what happened next. A dog entered, a brown great dane to be precise, and suddenly began to talk. Nick scratched his head, this had to be some kind of sick joke, some pay back by Natalie for scaring her earlier, right? Just what in the hell was going on here?  
  
Suudenly, the young women with glasses bagan to speak, "Alright gang, so far for this case, we've found a wrench and a pair of bunny slippers. She held out the items for all to see. "Jinkies, if my calculations are correct, the person who has been robbing all of the wherehouses should be coming in the door, right about...now!"  
  
Suddenly, a tall, male figure entered the room, wearing all black, with a ghoulish mask over his face. Nick had absolutely no idea just what was going on, but he knew he had to do something. With one flying leap, he knocked the man to the ground, pinning him. The rest of the gang looked at him in disbelief, this definately wasn't like Fred, usually, he would come up with some kind of trap to trap the villain in, not just tackle him to the ground. Fred was totally acting weird.   
  
"Like, are you alright, Fred?" Nick looked up, to see the tall guy, Shaggy was his name if he remembered correctly, staring down at him, concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Suddenly, Daphne ran into the room, followed by an officer, "Here he is, sir, the man that you've been looking for."   
  
Velma walked over to explain the whole case to the officer, "You see, the man had used the wrench to open the wherehouse doors and to open the boxes that contained the bunny slippers. He was going to sell the bunny slippers to people for double the price......"  
  
Soon, Velma had finished explaining everything to the officer and it was time to do the unmasking. Nick walked up and pulled off the mask. Standing there, with the cheesiest grin on his face that Nick had ever seen, stood Lacroix. Nick's mouth dropped open, "Lacroix?!?!"  
  
The man turned towards Nick and raised an eyebrow, "Who is this Lacroix? My name is George and I would have gotten away with this if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and that dog!" The officer smiled at the group and with a thank you, and a coupon for a free pizza at the local pizza parlour, took the man away. A case well done, once again...  
  
  
"Nick!"   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"NICK, WAKE UP!!"   
  
Nick's blue eyes immediately shot open once again to reveal a very annoyed Natalie, once again dressed properly, staring back at him. "You fell asleep and missed the last two episodes." Nat suddenly looked him over and frowned, he seemed a lot paler than normal, "Are you alright?"   
  
Nick suddenly jumped up, out of his seat, almost knocking Natalie to the ground. He grabbed the bottle of blood he had been drinking, went straight to the sink and dumped it down the drain.   
  
"Nick...?"   
  
Nick rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Never again was he going to drink blood that had been left in the fridge for over a week. Nat just looked at him, concern etched on her face, "Nick, talk to me, what's wrong?"   
  
"I..I don't think you'd believe me if I explained it to you, just tell me one thing, you haven't gone out and bought some bright red hair dye and a purple dress have you?"   
  
"Um...no, why?"   
  
Nick shook his head, running one hand through his hair, "Never mind, just making sure." He walked back to the couch and sat down, reaching over to kiss Nat on the forehead, "So what other tapes have you brought to watch?"   
  
Natalie grinned at him, "Um....Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School and Scooby-Doo, Zombie Island."  
  
Nick stood up, grabbing Nat's hand he pulled her up of the couch, "Nick...what, where?"   
  
"Come on, Nat, there's got to be a 24 hour video store somewhere around here, and we're going to find it!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
